


What We Both Want

by BoredWriterOnTheInternet



Series: Sander Sides Fluff and Smut (Requests Open) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Insatiable AU - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredWriterOnTheInternet/pseuds/BoredWriterOnTheInternet
Summary: Hey so this is a kinda insatiable Au sorta thing between the two bobs at the office. So basically i wrote an Au of the scene in insatiable between the two bobs. But as i was writing it i thought it would be good as a prinxiety fic. Please enjoy this train-wreck. If you have any requests please comment.





	What We Both Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a kinda insatiable Au sorta thing between the two bobs at the office. So basically i wrote an Au of the scene in insatiable between the two bobs. But as i was writing it i thought it would be good as a prinxiety fic. Please enjoy this train-wreck. If you have any requests please comment.

“You didn’t feel like a man who didn’t want to be kissed…. Maybe that’s the reason why you’ve been so passionately hateful towards me…. You’ve been covering up that you’re madly in love with me”

Virgil fell silent at that. He certainly found Roman attractive but who wouldn’t notice that, with him always taking his shirt off Lord knows how he didn’t get ill more often. But just because he could admit that Roman by typical beauty standards was attractive didn’t mean he was gay; it certainly didn’t mean he was in love with him. One could look at the menu and not order…

“I’m not gay,” was Virgil’s weak response. Roman seeing Virgil’s internal conflict pushed the chair away and caged Virgil in before he could protest further. Roman watched carefully for a sign that Virgil genuinely wanted to get away, all the response he got was a weak push at his chest as he blocked Virgil in with his arms. He knew if Virgil truly wanted to get away, he could push harder and a small part of him was sated that Virgil wasn’t running away again.

“I love my wife…” Another weak response, but for Virgil it was true. He did love her with all his heart but maybe it wasn’t the love they needed.

“That doesn’t have to change Virgil, you can love her in a platonic way. Why deny yourself something we both know you want,” as he spoke Roman leaned In and closer to Virgil’s face, mummering the last sentence in his ear. He observed the blush that spread across Virgil’s face, caught up in looking at Virgil he couldn’t help but imagine the blush travelled all the way down his pretty neck and to his chest…. Roman imagined how pretty Virgil would look beneath him, twisting about, so innocent to the pleasure he could teach him….

In the time Roman had been caught up in his daydream, Virgil had managed to squirm out of Roman's reach and was standing behind the table, trying to keep a distant between him and the other man.

“Virgil it’s okay. I’m not judging you.”

“It would be an affair, I can’t…. do that to her again. She deserves better than that.”

“And you?”

Roman used the conversation to distract Virgil slowly moving forward but being wary not to spook Virgil.

“What about me?”

“Do you not deserve to be happy, fulfilled, loved?”

“She does love me,” Roman silenced Virgil’s protest with a raised eyebrow “okay maybe we’ve had our difficulties but we also swing back…”

Virgil was backing away from Roman again but unknowingly was putting himself in a corner. “Is that really want you want. An empty marriage. That would only hurt the both of you, you’d be pulling her on. Why deny yourself this,” Roman lowered his voice to a drawl and saw Virgil shiver, pressing his back against the wall.

“I could show you so many things Virgil, make you feel loved, sated, happy,” Virgil tried to protest but stopped when he realised how close Roman was as the other man used one hand to cage Virgil again, leaning in closer. “Make you feel so good, all those feelings we’ve had locked up for each other. We can get our divorces that way its not cheating. We can be a real couple, go out on dates in public.”

Virgil let himself daydream. Imagining how lovely that future sounded. Cora lee could be happy with her entrepreneur and just because they were no longer romantically intertwined didn’t mean he couldn’t still support her; he would still be in both her and Brick’s lives. Also, it would mean he had Roman all to himself… Virgil came out of his daydream with a small gasp as he felt the other man’s breath on his face.

“You’ve never been with another man before Virgil, you don’t know how could it can feel. Be mine Virgil, I can make you feel so much better than anything you’ve ever felt before. Don’t you want that, imagine me leaning over you. I’ll suck marks all done your neck and chest. Open you up real nice for me, I know you can see how big I am. Imagine how good that will feel filling you up. I bet you’ll moan really sweetly for me to go faster, harder but I won’t. No, I’ll draw it out real slow, build it up till all you can feel is pleasure and all you know is me." Virgil couldn’t stop the moan that fell past his lips and before he knew it Roman’s lips were against his.

They were so soft, he never thought that before. Roman was being so gentle, like he could break at any second. He tried to chase his lips when Roman pulled back. Lips curling into a smirk.

“It’s cheating…”

“It’s not darlin, I’m just helping you out with a little problem,” With those word’s Roman moved his hands to cup at Virgil’s very interested member. “Don’t mean anything, just don’t want my darlin to have to deal with this all on his own. Don’t you want my help?” he tilted his head.

“Please,” with that one world it was like a dam broke, Roman open Virgil's trousers, slipping his hands inside his boxer and gripping his cock. “So sweet for me aren’t you.”

Virgil's only response was to moan, his head hitting the wall as he desperately tried to find something to grip on to, to balance him. But it was no good.

“There you go sweet thing. Knew you’d be so compliant for me, waited so long to have you. I do have you don’t I Virgil. You’re mine now, this is all mine now,” He started to move his hand up and down, watching Virgil gasp and squirm.

“Yes yes, Please!”

“That’s it. Just give in. Gonna be so much better when I’m deep inside you, then I can really mark you as mine”

“Yes, fuck me please.”

Roman chuckled at that, “No I won’t fuck you Virgil,” Virgil whined in response, “I’m going to take you home and make love to you.”

Virgil would have rolled his eyes at the corniness of it if he wasn’t so close... Instead he resorted to crying Roman’s name and begging. “I need it, please please!” Roman obviously felt bad for him because his hand sped up again and Virgil let out a loud cry as he spilled all over the other man’s hand.

“Fuck that was- “

“Amazing,” Roman smirked. “Meet me at my place in twenty minutes sweet thing.” He leaned in and gave Virgil another kiss before smirking and walking out the office. Leaving Virgil  
behind wondering what the hell to do


End file.
